Bullet for My Valentine
Bullet for My Valentine ist eine 1998 gegründete Metalcore-Band aus den walisischen Bridgend. Ihre Einflüsse kommen insbesondere von den Heavy-Metal- bzw. Hard-Rock-BandsMetallica, Iron Maiden und Deep Purple. Seit 2006 kann die Band weltweit kommerzielle Erfolge feiern. Anfänge (1998-2005) Die Band wurde unter den Namen "Jeff Killed John" gegründet, als Nirvana und Metallica Coverband. 2002 wurden sie in das Walisische Bandbeförderungsprojekt "Pynci" aufgenommen, wo sie ein 2-Song EP You/Play with Me veröffentlichten, auf der sie Nu Metal spielten. Diese Songs wurden bald auch in Lokale Radiosender gespielt. Zur Nächsten EP verließ Nick Crandle die Band, und als Ersatz wurde Jason James genommen, der später auch die Rolle des Shouters übernahm. Nachdem die Band kurz "Opportunity in Chicago" ''wurde dann der Name "Bullet for My Valentine" benutzt. Nach dem Showcase 2004 in London, wollten mehrere Plattenfirmen die Band unter Vertrag nehmen, u.a auch Roadrunner Records. Derzeitig stehen Bullet for My Valentine bei Sony BMG (Europa) sowie Visible Noise (Großbritannien) und Trustkill Records (USA) unter Vertrag. Am 15. November 2004 veröffentlichte die Band ihre gleichnahmige EP, die neun Wochen lang in den Deutschen Charts blieb und sich auch im Restlichen Europa gut verkaufte. Als Single wurde Hand of Blood ausgewählt. Die Single 4 Words (to Choke Upon) wurde am 28. März 2005, in einer Auflage von lediglich 1000 Exemplaren veröffentlicht. Am 22. August 2005 wurde die "Hand of Blood" EP als Nachpressung für Europa und die USA veröffentlicht, welches gegenüber der Selbstbetitelten EP noch ein Song mehr und ein Musikvideo enthält. The Poison (2005 - 2007) Das Debütalbum "The Poison" erschien in Deutschland am 30. September 2005 (anschließend dann in den Restlichen Ländern), und erreichte u. a. Platz 25 in Deutschland. Die erste Single ''Suffocating Under Words Of Sorrow (What Can I Do) wurde am 19. September 2005 veröffentlicht. Die darauf folgende Single All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) wurde am 3. Februar 2006 veröffentlicht, in Großbritannien drei Tage später. Am 17. Juli 2006 wurde die Single Tears Don't Fall veröffentlicht. In Deutschland gab es bei Gun Records eine spezielle Single-EP, die fast einen Monat früher, am 23. Juni, veröffentlicht wurde. Beim Musikvideo zu Tears Don't Fall wurden zur besseren Vermarktung die Schreiszenen rausgeschnitten. Inzwischen wurde The Poison im Vereinigten Königreich mit der Silbernen- und in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika mit der Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. Nach der regulären Veröffentlichung gibt es auch weitere Versionen mit Bonussongs oder Live- und Akustikversionen. So enthält die US-amerikanische Neuveröffentlichung fünf und die britische vier Bonussongs. Im Oktober 2006 erschien eine Live-EP mit dem Namen Hand of Blood EP – Live at Brixton. Die Limited Edition ist auf 4000 Exemplare limitiert. Sie unterscheidet sich aber nicht von der herkömmlichen EP, außer dass auf dem Sticker auf dem Cover „Limited EP“ steht. Die Aufnahmen stammen von ihrem Auftritt im Londoner Club Brixton Academy am 28. Januar 2006, wo mehrere Kameras die Show filmten, um aus dem Material später eine Live-DVD anzufertigen. Die DVD The Poison – Live at Brixton wurde am 30. Oktober 2006 veröffentlicht, in Großbritannien und den USA erneut drei Tage später. Quelle: Wikipedia Scream Aim Fire (2007 - 2009) Die Band hat am 11. Oktober 2007 die Arbeiten für das zweite Studioalbum, Scream Aim Fire abgeschlossen. Es wurde am 25. Januar 2008 in verschiedenen Versionen, sowie auf SD-Card veröffentlicht. Colin Richardson, der auch schon The'' Poison produziert hatte, war erneut leitender Produzent. Die drei ausgekoppelten Singles waren Scream Aim Fire, Waking the Demon und Hearts Burst into Fire. Das Video zu Waking the Demon wurde auch in einer Version mit, und in einer Version ohne Schreiszenen gedreht. Im Jahr 2008 gingen sie auf Tour. Genau wie bei The-Poison gibt es auch hier eine Version mit leicht abgeänderten Cover und 4 weiteren Bonustracks. Fever und Temper Temper (2009-2013) Anfang 2009 begann die Band mit der Aufnahme des Dritten Studioalbums. In November 2009 waren schon 8 Lieder fertig. 2010 erschien dann das Album "Fever". Danach ging die Band wieder auf Tour. Dann begannen die Aufnahmen für das Vierte Studioalbum, was 2012 angekündigt wurde, welches eigentlich schon Ende 2012 erscheinen sollte. Dieses Album hatte diesmal nur zwei Auskopplungen, nämlich Temper Temper und Riot. Das Gleichnamige Album Temper Temper erschien dann am 8. Februar 2013. Venom (2013 - 2017) Am 19. November 2013 wurde auf BBC Radio 1 ein neuer Song namens ''Raising Hell vorgestellt, mit dem sich die Band musikalisch wieder ihren früheren Alben annähert. Am 6 Januar 2014 kündigte Matt Tuck, der Sänger der Band an, das sie gerade das neue Album aufnehmen. Am 9. Februar 2014 trennte sich Jason James von der Band. Am 11. Mai 2015 kündigte die Band via Facebook an, am 17. Mai 2015 einen neuen Song namens No Way Out auf BBC Radio 1 vorzustellen. Nach der Vorstellungen wurde das Lied auf YouTube veröffentlicht und ein Tag später als Download freigegeben. Ebenfalls wurde das Fünfte Studioalbum mit den namen Venom bekannt gegeben, welches am 14. August 2015 veröffentlicht wurde. Vorher gab es noch Singleauskopplungen, nämlich No Way Out, welches ein Lyric-Video bekommen hat, You Wan't A Battle (Here's A War), welches ein Musikvideo bekommen hat, Army of Noise, welches auch später ein Musikvideo bekam, einer der Bonustracks "Playing God", welches kein Musikvideo bekam und Worthless, welches später ein Musikvideo bekam. Venom, das gleichnamige Lied zum Album, bekam auch ein Musikvideo. Venom und You Wan't A Battle (Here's A War) sind eine Geschichte. In Venom geht es darum, das eine Mutter einen Mann geheiratet hatte, welcher hier als das "Gift" dargestellt wird, der die Familie zerstört hat und in You Wan't A Battle (Here's A War) wird zu einen die Band gezeigt, sowie auch Mutter und Tochter die sich gegen besagten Vater zur Wehr setzen. In Raising Hell, welches später auch ein Bonustrack der Deluxe Version von Venom war, sieht man die Band, wie sie zusammen Raising Hell spielen. Am 1. Februar 2016 kündigte die Band an, das der Drummer Micheal Thomas für einige Monate aussetzen wird, um seiner Ehefrau bei der Schwangerschaft beizustehen. Außerdem kündigte Matt Tuck an, das in diesen Jahr noch was für die Fans kommt, sei es in Form eines EP's oder einer Single. Vom 22. Oktober bis zum 1. November 2016 wurden via Facebook einige Teaser veröffentlicht. Am 2. November 2016 kündigte die Band ihre neue Single "Don't Need You" an, welches wie No Way Out am 6. November 2016 auf BBC Radio 1 gezeigt wurde. Nach der Premiere veröffentlichte die Band die Single. Gravity (2018 - heute) Am 1. April 2018 wurde die neue Single "Over It" das erste mal auf BBC Radio 1 gezeigt. Gleich danach wurde das Lied auch in YouTube veröffentlicht. Nebenbei kündigte die Band ihr sechstes Album an. Dieses soll Gravity heißen und am 29. Juni 2018 erscheinen. Am 27. April 2018 folgte die zweite Single, "Piece of Me". Später wurde die Tracklist bekanntgegeben, welche unter anderem auch Don't Need You, welches schon 2016 erschienen ist, beinhaltet. Am 18. Mai 2018 erschien die dritte Single, "Letting You Go". Studioalben * The Poison (2005) * Scream Aim Fire (2008) * Fever (2010) * Temper Temper (2012) * Venom (2015) Singles * 4 Words (to Choke Upon) (2005) * Hand of Blood (2005) * Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow (What Can I Do) (2005) * All These Things I Hate (2006) * Tears Don't Fall (2006) * Hand of Blood (Live at Brixton) (2006) * Scream Aim Fire (2008) * Waking the Demon (2008) * Hearts Burst Into Fire (2008) * Fever (2010) * Your Betrayal (2010) * The Last Fight (2010) * Bittersweet Memories (2010) * Fever (nochmal, warum auch immer) (2011) * Temper Temper (2012) * Riot (2012) * Tears Don't Fall (Part 2) (2013) * Breaking Point (2013) * Dirty Little Secret (2013) * Raising Hell (2013) * No Way Out (2015) * You Want a Battle? (Here's a War) (2015) * Army of Noise (2015) * Venom (2015) * Don't Need You (2016) * Over It (2018) * Piece of Me (2018) Musikvideos * 2004: Hand of Blood * 2005: 4 Words (To Choke Upon) * 2005: Cries in Vain * 2005: Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow (What Can I Do) * 2006: All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) * 2006: Tears Don’t Fall * 2007: Scream Aim Fire * 2008: Hearts Burst into Fire * 2008: Waking the Demon * 2010: The Last Fight * 2010: Your Betrayal * 2010: Bittersweet Memories * 2012: Temper Temper * 2013: Riot * 2013: P.O.W * 2013: Breaking Point * 2013: Raising Hell * 2015: You Want a Battle? (Here's a War) * 2015: Army of Noise * 2015: Venom * 2016: Worthless * 2016: Don´t Need You * 2018: Over It (sowohl Lyric-Video als auch Musikvideo)